The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a mounting apparatus. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to a pivoting display mounting apparatus that enables display removal without using tools.
In an aircraft cockpit, a flight crew can access information electronically using an electronic flight bag (EFB). The EFB typically includes reference materials stored as electronic documents or interactive applications. Examples of reference materials include an aircraft operating manual, a flight crew operating manual, and navigational charts. Other information that may be available to through an EFB includes aviation data and fuel calculations. EFBs can be implemented as special-purpose computers or as general purpose computing devices with EFB-specific software installed therein.
Some aircraft include EFBs incorporated into the cockpit as an integrated, non-portal device. In other aircraft, EFBs are portable devices that must be secured during flight crew use. Installing an EFB in a fixed position may result in a degraded viewing experience depending upon glare from various light sources and differences in height of flight crew members as different flight crews share an aircraft over a period of time. EFBs may require periodic updates with new data files or application programs. Where on-board programming is not available for the EFB, it must be physically removed to install updates. Portable EFBs typically support removal from a secured position, but special tools may be needed to secure and remove EFBs from an aircraft.